


Familienstreitigkeiten

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Family, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrex und Wreav haben zu unterschiedliche Ansichten um friedlich auf demselben Planeten zu leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familienstreitigkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

‚Ein Versprechen‘, was? Nun ja, vielleicht hatte ein Versprechen ihn hierher geführt, aber es hatte bestimmt nichts mit alldem zu tun, was er getan hatte, seit er seine Familienrüstung dem Schamanen des Urdnot-Clans überreicht hatte.

„Du kannst sagen was du willst, Wreav, aber Wrex ist der letzte Kampfmeister unseres Clans. Seine Meinung zählt, vor allem wenn es um unsere Zukunft geht“, meinte einer der Clanältesten.

„Als ob je jemand etwas auf meine Meinung gegeben hätte“, brummte Wrex. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm um, während die anderen noch immer Wreav fixierten. „Wenn dem so wäre, hätte der Kampf unter den Clans schon längst ein Ende und unsere Spezies würde einer Zukunft ohne Genophage entgegensehen.“

Wrex’ Stimme war zum Ende immer lauter geworden und sogar Wreav starrte ihn nun aus kleinen, böswilligen Augen an. „Natürlich hättest du diesem Ziel geopfert, was uns Kroganer ausmacht.“

Wrex’ würdigte diese Anschuldigung nicht einmal einer Antwort. „Es gibt nur eine Art, auf die wir dieses Problem lösen können“, sagte er, und schlug sich dabei mit der Faust in die Hand.

„Endlich sind wir mal einer Meinung, Bruder.“

 _Ende_


End file.
